Three years of support is requested by the New York Hall of Science (NYHS) to create two electronic versions of the current AIDS Exhibition, one for CD-ROM and the other for the World Wide Web (WWW) with appropriate resource guide, and traveling kiosk version. It is expected that these products would be disseminated to a greater audience than the traveling exhibition, "What About AIDS?' The NYHS has been a leader in producing and distributing science exhibits and there is every reason to believe that they will be just as successful with the proposed electronic versions. The exhibit is interactive and presents many aspects of science through the study of AIDS. An extraordinary amount of time went into the preparation of this exhibit to insure accuracy and clarity. This exhibit would have a long "shelf-life" in educating new generations of children and adults.